Video conferencing is often used in business settings and enables participants to share content with each other in real-time across geographically dispersed locations. A communication device at each location typically uses a video camera and microphone to send video and audio streams, and uses a video monitor and speaker to play received video and audio streams. The communication devices maintain a data linkage via a network and transmit video and audio streams in real-time across the network from one location to another.